Angels
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: In this world, Women are human and Men are Angels. If a angel falls for a human, the human won't remember anything. That's how the world is. When Ruby falls for Sapphire, will he be able to save her from losing her mind? Shippings inside.
1. Angels

**Enjoy.**

**Shippings:**

**Chosen**

**Callabaro**

**OldRival**

**Frantic**

* * *

><p>Prologue. Safe and wanting<p>

She ran. Ran not just to run, but because she was chased by someone who would hurt her. She was getting tired. The person following her was catching up quick. She couldn't see the symbol on his head, but she knew he was her enemy. A boy's figure appeared and he lead her to safety. But when she looked up, he was gone.

He watched her from his spot on top of the building and his wings lightly shone in the little light that was there that night. The black haired male smirked and fix his hat. He watched the girl as she looked around for the person who saved her. He turned and jumped off the building.

* * *

><p>Chapter one. Angels.<p>

"Sapphire!" Someone called. The girl looked up and looked at whoever called her name. She smiled and started talking to her friend.

In this world, there are no men.

Men are Angels.

Women are Human.

Sapphire laughed as her friend told her a joke.

"What if men were real?" She asked. Then Sapphire looked at her.

"Yellow, why did you ask?" She asked. Yellow blushed.

"I think it would be cool." She looked at the sky.

* * *

><p>The angel that saved Sapphire that night watched her from the clouds. He hid his wings. Someone watched over and sat with him.<p>

"Hey Ruby. What are you doing?" Ruby looked up.

"Hey Emerald." Emerald smiled. He waited for a answer. Ruby sat up. "Nothing." A group of boys walked over, laughing evilly.

"Look who it is boys." The group leader said. Ruby glared at him. "The angel who wants to be human." They laughed.

* * *

><p>Sapphire and friends walked toward her house. They talked. Sapphire gasped and ran forward. Ruby was laying there, dead or asleep. Sapphire looked at him and she put her ear near his heart. By now her friends were around him. Sapphire smiled.<p>

"He's not dead." Yellow looked at Sapphire.

"How do you know that's a boy since you never have seen one?" She asked. Sapphire blushed.

"I just know."

* * *

><p>"Ruby. Awake. You have to get up!" Ruby heard the voice of Emerald. He sat up slowly and groaned. Emerald wasn't the only one in the room. A boy sat in a chair reading a book, another boy with a fishing rod sat nearby. There were many others. The boy with the book looked up.<p>

"What where you doing in the human world?" He growled. Ruby sighed.

"I was attacked." The boy's face didn't change.

"Attacked? By who?"

* * *

><p>"Who was he? He was kind of cute!" Blue said. Sapphire blushed as she sighed. She did her homework from school. She sighed and looked at the roof. She gasped as a boy came though the roof. Blue heard her gasp and ran to the room, seeing the boy place two fingers on her head. Her eyes were glowing. Blue fell down and the boy had looked at her. Then he looked back at Sapphire. He carefully placed her down and then walked over to Blue. He knelled down and studied her.<p>

"You seem pesky." He muttered as he stood. He helped her stand, then was about to do what he did to Sapphire when Blue grabbed his hands.

"Who are you?" She asked. He smirked.

"Green, but you won't remember that for long or this." Then he moved closer to her. She looked at him as he quickly kissed her, making her drop his hands. He placed two fingers on her head and she forgot everything other than one name.

Green.

* * *

><p>"Blue? Why are you on the ground?" Sapphire asked. Blue shook her head and stood.<p>

"I can't remember." She muttered as she stood, a bit dizzy.

* * *

><p>"Green! Why did you do that?" His friend asked. Green sighed.<p>

"She wouldn't let go." The red head glared at him.

"Whatever." He muttered. Green smirked.

"See you later Silver. Don't be stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? XD<strong>


	2. Mindless

Chapter two

**Shippings:**

**Chosen**

**Callabaro**

**OldRival**

**Frantic**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two. Mindless.<strong>

"I feel mindless today." Sapphire muttered. She rubbed her head. Blue sighed.

"I feel the same way." She looked up. _Who's Green?_

_'Green, but you won't remember that for long or this.'_

She heard in her head. Over and over again. Blue wondered what 'this' was. She looked at her friend.

* * *

><p>At school, Yellow say she thought she saw a boy with wings when she was going home. Sapphire looked at her. She laughed a little.<p>

"A angel? That's not possible." Blue touched her lips. She sighed.

"Maybe not." She muttered. Sapphire looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

><p>Green sighed.<p>

"This is your great idea Gold?" The boy named Gold nodded and then smirked.

"Lets go to the human world!"

* * *

><p>The girl's were walking home. Sapphire was feeling sick, so she went home. She found someone sitting in her living room.<p>

"Who are you!" She screamed. The boy looked up. He stood and walked over, saying nothing.

"I'm Ruby." He said as he placed two fingers on her head. He didn't take her memory, but gave her what belonged to her.

* * *

><p>"Ruby?" Sapphire muttered when she woke up. He was sitting at her table. He looked at her and smiled.<p>

"Hello." Ruby stood and took Sapphire's hand and left the house.

* * *

><p>Green sighed as he watched Gold stare at a girl. She was laughing with friends. She turned and Gold smirked and she turned back around. Gold looked at Green.<p>

"What's up?" Green looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're thinking of someone. I can see it in your eyes." Green smirked.

"Really?"

* * *

><p>Blue sighed. She went on a walk. She sighed.<p>

"How did I forget things? Like who Green is?" She saw Yellow with a boy with a red hat. He also wore all red. He smiled as he talked to her. _She meant it. There are angels. Does that mean?_ Someone came up from behind her and placed something over her mouth and she started to panic. She fainted.

* * *

><p>"It's her." Green muttered as he saw someone caring a girl on her back. Green followed quietly. He saw her place Blue on the ground.<p>

"If angels are real, then someone will save her."

"Then angles must be real." Green's voice called. Blue was still out. The women looked around.

"Who's there?" Then she was attacked.

* * *

><p>"Green?" Blue muttered. She still felt drugged.<p>

"I'm here. I don't know how you remember that." She opened her eyes and saw the boy with the brown hair watching her. He held a open book. He closed it and put it down. "How are you feeling?" Blue sighed as she blacked out.

"Tired."

* * *

><p>"My dumb bad luck." Green muttered as he placed two fingers above her head. He decided against it. He smirked and went to read his book again.<p>

* * *

><p>Blue sat in a chair made up of a cloud. She looked around. All her friends sat in chairs. None of them where sitting next to anyone. Then after a while, the boys appeared. Blue was next to Green. All the others she didn't know. One seat was empty. Then a man appeared. The red haired boy spoke.<p>

"Father. What do we do?" Blue looked at him. He was on her other side.

"What we normally do. Erase their memories."

"But Father!" He called.

"No buts Silver." Silver glared at him.

Everyone left and Blue was pulled a certain way by the two boys. Green sighed and looked at Blue. He smirked and gave her a kiss. Then Silver did the same. The two smirked and Green placed his fingers on her forehead.

"Forget everything you've seen Blue."

* * *

><p>"Ruby! What are you doing?" Sapphire called. Ruby pulled her along. He smiled as he walked. "Ruby!" He stopped and looked at her.<p>

"Sapphire. I'm sorry that you had to forget." Sapphire looked at Ruby.

"Who took my memory?" Ruby looked at the sky.

"Green didn't take your memory. He sealed it." Sapphire looked at him.

"What does that mean?" Ruby turned.

"It' mean's only I can return your memories. I gave back some, but next time I might not be able to fix it again." Sapphire looked at her hand that was in Ruby's.

"What are you?" He stopped walking and looked at her.

"I'm an angel."

* * *

><p>Yellow smiled as she sat with Red. She was happy. Yellow was kind of sleepy. She sighed and fell asleep. Red looked at her.<p>

"I could wake her." He muttered. Her head was on her shoulder. Red smiled. He then frowned. A boy joined him.

"Hey Red. You know father will tell Green to erase her mind." Red nodded.

"I know Silver." Silver sighed and stood.

"Well take the time you can. I'm going to find Green." Red nodded as Silver opened his wings. He flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>So who do you think father is? XD<strong>


	3. Feelings

I'm having fun writing this.

_Angels_

**Frantic**

**OldRival**

**Chosen**

**CallabaroShipping.**

**Summary:**

**In this world, Women are human and Men are Angels. If a angel falls for a human, the human won't remember anything. That's how the world is. When Ruby falls for Sapphire, will he be able to save her from losing her mind? **

**So far there have been three kisses. Blue, Green, and Silver. Two in a dream and Green tried to get Blue to let go.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three. Feelings.<p>

"Silver. What brings you here?" Green asked. Silver glared at the human girl Green sat next to. She was sleeping. Silver did think she was cute.

"Get you back! You've also fell for one!" Silver growled. He turned around and blushed a little. Green smirked.

"Turning red Silver?" Silver turned and glared at Green, still a little red. That's when Blue awoke. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Green! I'm going to kill-!" Then he saw Blue. Green frowned.

"Blue. This is Silver. The boss's son." Blue nodded. She looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked. Then she figured out that they were at her house. "Never mind." She muttered as she stood.

* * *

><p>Sapphire stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being honest. Ruby looked at her.<p>

"Don't believe me?" He asked. She almost nodded. Ruby smirked and pulled her close. His wings appeared and he smirked. "Believe now?" Sapphire nodded as he flew up with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Red kept watching Yellow. He looked up and saw Ruby.<p>

"What is he doing?"

* * *

><p>Green sighed.<p>

"This is stupid!" Silver yelled. "You know you'll have to do it, so do it!" He glared at Green. He was sighing.

"I know, but I can't." Blue just watched them. Silver glared at her.

"Why not?" He asked. Green sighed.

"I just can't." Silver grabbed Green's arm.

"Lets go see my father." Green looked at Blue. "Leave her there." Blue watched them leave.

* * *

><p>Once Ruby landed on a building, Sapphire wouldn't let go. He looked at her.<p>

"Are you ok?" She looked at the ground. They were on a five story building. She looked at Ruby.

"I'm a bit scared of heights." She muttered. Ruby laughed.

"I'm always up high."

"I wouldn't like to be you then." Ruby looked at Sapphire.

"I'm lucky." He said with a smirk. As he was about to try and kiss her, Silver appeared and pulled him away. Sapphire almost fell, but caught herself. She looked down again and backed up.

* * *

><p>Silver glared at Ruby.<p>

"You. Almost. Did. It." He growled. Ruby nodded.

"You're just like your father." He said as Silver's father walked in with his third, second, and fourth in command following. They were in the meeting room with the other angels. Green put down his book.

"Hello Master Giovanni." Green called. Giovanni smirked and sat. Then the meeting started.

* * *

><p>There was a lot of screaming and flying chairs. Ruby sighed as he left with a ice pack on his head. Standing up for Sapphire sucked. Green was in the worst shape. He sighed as he looked at Blue from above.<p>

"Sorry Blue. You have to forget me again." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Sapphire placed her drawing book under her desk. She saw Ruby sit next to her. Another boy sat next to her and she gasped, knowing that it was the guy who took her memory. Ruby sighed as he held Sapphire down.<p>

"Green hurry up." A tear hit Sapphire and she stopped trying to get free. Green placed his two fingers on her head and took her memory again. Sapphire fainted and Ruby let go. He sighed and left, leaving Green to finish sealing the memories.

* * *

><p>Yellow met Red at the tree again. He was trying to say something, when Green appeared and joined them. He was glad it was easier then Sapphire. Then they left Yellow. Red didn't want to leave her, but he had too.<p>

* * *

><p>Last was Blue. Green found her asleep. He sat next to her and carefully woke her.<p>

"Green?" Blue muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Haven't you got enough sleep?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Green sighed and looked at Blue. He gave her a hug. She looked at him, surprised and then he let go and sighed.

"I have to seal your memories." Blue stood to run, but he took her hand and pushed her onto the bed. He then gave her one more kiss.

"Don't forget my voice."

Then he sealed her memories and left her there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three done! XD<strong>


	4. Memory

_Angels_

RedXYellow

GoldXCrystal

SapphireXRuby

BlueXGreen

BlueXSilver

**Coming in soon,**

**_Black and White_**

_Review answer:_**_  
><em>**

**_Well it's basically VS._**

**_So it's Oldrival VS Chosen. It's a little confusing.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four. Memory<strong>

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me. So today I met someone really amazing. He was a he. A male! But only one problem... My memory will be erased. Since I have falling for him and this man had fallen for me, I shall write this down to make sure I will remember about Ruby. The angel boy. I will never forget. Write later. Ruby's here and so is the boy Green who's power is to seal my memories._

_Green-Takes memories_

_Silver-Persuades_

_Gold-_

_Red-_

_Ruby-Gives memories._

_I never met the one named Silver, Gold, or Red, but Ruby has told be about them. Bye for now._

_Sapphire._

Under her name was a drawing of Ruby.

* * *

><p>"She's happy without me." Ruby muttered as he watched Sapphire laugh.<p>

"I'm not one hundred percent sure Ruby." Emerald said as he sat next to the boy. Ruby almost laughed.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." Emerald smirked.

* * *

><p>Sapphire looked for her notebook. She sighed.<p>

"Where did I put it? I can't remember!" She almost fell over, but caught her balance before she fully fell. She saw something blue under her desk. She went over to it and pulled it out. "There!" She sighed and opened it. Then looked at her last entry.

_'I'm an angel.'_

A voice said in her head. Sapphire rubbed her hurting head.

"Angel boy?" She muttered.

* * *

><p>Ruby stood.<p>

"Crap. This is going to be a long day." He muttered. He looked at his friend. "I'll be back." Then he flew off.

* * *

><p>"I don't think my seal will hold Master." Green said. Giovanni sat in his chair.<p>

"Why won't it hold?" His second in command, Cyrus, asked. Green sighed.

"The seal gets weaker per time and these girl's keep remembering." Giovanni nodded as Ruby ran in.

"Green!" Then he saw Giovanni. He stopped as Giovanni looked at him. Ruby fell to his knees. Green ran over and he looked at Giovanni.

"Go get the girl and bring her to me." Green nodded.

* * *

><p>Sapphire went to talk to Blue. Once she got inside, Green appeared and grabbed Sapphire. Then he looked at Blue and grabbed her too and the two were the first human's to enter the angel world.<p>

* * *

><p>Green placed the two in front of Giovanni. Ruby stood next to him and Cyrus stood behind Giovanni. Green took his place next to his master.<p>

"Which one is her?" Giovanni asked Ruby. Sapphire looked at him and saw his eyes looked gray. He pointed at her and Cyrus walked over to her. He did what Green did and this time, Sapphire didn't remember anything. Not even her name.

* * *

><p>Sapphire fainted as Cyrus smirked. Ruby's eyes turned normal and he caught her. Green looked at Blue. Then at Cyrus.<p>

"Seal her memory please." Green said. Cyrus nodded as Blue backed up to run. She turned and saw she was on a cloud. She turned to see Cyrus and Green near him. His wings were out. As Blue fell, she screamed and was caught by Green who flew back up with her. Surprisingly she hadn't fainted. Green placed her down and sighed. "Blue. Stop and let him do it. It's better this way." Then her memory came back. She looked at Green, afraid of him. She glared at him and ran. Then jumped off the cloud and into the air.

* * *

><p>"Blue!" Green's voice called. She closed her eyes as she jumped. As she fell, she sighed. Right before the ground appeared, someone had caught her. This time it wasn't Green. It was Silver. Silver glared at her.<p>

"That was a dumb move." And he flew up with her.

* * *

><p>Blue fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Cyrus reach for her head. She rolled away. Green looked at her.<p>

"Blue this is for your own good!" She glared at Green.

"What if I don't want to forget!" She asked. He blushed and sighed.

"I don't want you to remember. It would be for the best." Blue glared at him.

"It won't be." Cyrus placed his fingers on her forehead.

"Sorry Blue."

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking of having Green saying something else, but I decided against it. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	5. Past

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five, Past.<strong>

Green sighed as he searched the book shelves.

"Why do we hate humans?" He muttered.

"I might be your age, but I can tell you why." Green turned and saw a boy with blue hair reading a book.

"Then tell me." The boy smirked and stood.

"This is a long story, so sit."

* * *

><p><em>Saturn<em>

We once lived with humans. They didn't know we were different. I was born as a only child. My mom didn't care that I was a angel. I had took sides before I was born. I was going to bed, when I saw two people under a tree out of my window. Back then two ruled.

A angel boy.

And a human girl.

The boy had fell in love with this girl. She was in love with him.

That is. Until she had her son Silver.

Silver was like me, side picked already. She had wanted to forget everything and everyone that was a angel by birth. The leader of us wanted us to forget the humans so no one could get hurt. He had granted her wish.

Green, you were Blue's childhood friend. A boy who she cared about. Your father and Cyrus sealed her memory and pasted the job to you. We don't all hate humans. I don't mind them. There was only one female human that the boss had fell in love with, but he had gotten rid of her.

He didn't want to be hurt again.

That's why we are separated. You can be punished for falling like Giovanni did. By a broken heart or the fist of Giovanni his self. I would tell you not to, but I fell for a girl before. Two really.

* * *

><p>Green looked at Saturn.<p>

"You fell for someone?" He just nodded and touched his side. As he slowly pulled his shirt up, his eyes showed pain. Under Saturn's shirt was a scar in the shape of a name. He put his shirt back on.

"Mars was her name and Giovanni printed it on me so I couldn't forget the pain I would of felt." Green glared at the sky, then left leaving the almost sleeping boy.

* * *

><p>Green grabbed Ruby's arm. He jumped.<p>

"Oh." Ruby looked at Green. "What's up?" Green smirked.

"You and the others are going to help me reunite the humans and the angels."

* * *

><p>Blue sat in her classroom. She sighed as she watched the teacher. She couldn't remember any of this. She sighed. The bell rang and she left. She sighed and then felt two fingers on her forehead. She looked up and saw a boy with wings above her. He smirked and disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Giovanni was angry. He glared at the ground.<p>

"Time for us to return."

* * *

><p>Blue walked home alone, thinking of the boy she had saw.<p>

"Oh my gosh! It's a angel!" Someone called. Blue's eyes widened and she ran forward. The same boy sat on a building with his wings out. He smirked and winked at her. She blushed. The boy looked at a girl who stood nearby.

"Right girl." He smirked. "I am a angel."

Across town, almost the same thing was happening to a blue haired girl.

* * *

><p>She sat alone, drinking a cup of tea. She sighed and waited for her friend she was meeting. A boy had walked over and took her seat.<p>

"Hope this seat wasn't being used." The girl ignored him and finished her drink and called her friend. She heard some gasped and she looked up and dropped the phone.

_'Hello? Crystal?'_

Then the girl on the phone heard a scream.

_'Crystal?'_

* * *

><p>Gold smirked. He held the girl as he flew.<p>

"Let me go!" She looked down as he landed in front of a tree. He placed her down. She saw a group of girl's and angel boys.

"You're choice Gold?" The brown haired boy asked. Gold nodded.

"This is Crystal and she's really pretty." Crystal blushed as the brown boy nodded.

"Then lets make ourselves known."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if that was a good place to stop. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	6. Known

**Sorry for not updating. I've been out of town. So yeah.**

**I've started writing another Pokemon Adventures based story that I shall call Pokemon Hunters. I haven't wrote much and I started it yesterday when I was watching Pokemon 4Ever, which was a good, cheesy movie. So I based it off of both. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six, Known<strong>

_BLUE_

When Green says he wants angels to be known, he will do anything to get it.

Like making his self the leader of the rebels.

Or like commanding Ruby to do what he is doing right now.

Dang.

Ruby had flew into the air and now was standing in the air. He looked down, then back up. When he looked down again, his eyes were glowing purple. A purple haze appeared over everything. That's when I remembered everything.

The kiss,

Silver,

Giovanni,

And why I couldn't remember my name.

I am Blue. That's my name. I groaned and Green looked at me. I could tell he was worried. Red looked more worried and said something to Green that I didn't get. Green just nodded and Red ran at him, trying to punch him for something. Green just dodged and looked at him as the haze disappeared. I looked toward Ruby and saw him close his eyes as he started to glow red. I looked at Sapphire as she watched in horror as Ruby fell. Then he disappeared, leaving Ruby a Ruby colored light in the sky.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you Green!" Red called as he hit the ground. He was mad. Ruby was dead.<p>

"I didn't know."

"You didn't know bookworm!" Red cried. Green just stared at him. Sapphire was staring at the sky with tears in her eyes.

"Well, well." A voice said. I turned and saw Giovanni. He was looking at Green. "Killed one of your own. How shameful. You see what you have done? This is why we are apart from humans!" Giovanni stepped in front of Green. "That's what happened to your father. He died rebelling against us!" Green gasped and looked at Giovanni.

"I am glad to follow my father's footsteps." Giovanni was about laugh. He motioned for a boy to walk forward. He walked forward, pulling a girl with him. She tried to escape, but she had stopped.

"Green Oak, meet Daisy Oak, your sister." Green looked at Giovanni.

"I have a sister?" I could see how she was his sister. Giovanni nodded.

"Yes. You do." Green glared at Giovanni. He looked at him as Giovanni's hand reached for his neck. I knew Green had gave up. I think he knew that if he resisted, Daisy would be dead. As Giovanni placed his hand on Green's neck, Cyrus fell. I smiled.

"I-I'm not dead yet!"

There was Ruby. Smirking and holding his hand on his arm. And Silver stood next to him. Giovanni growled and Green looked up. I looked and saw that the Ruby colored light wasn't there. This was a power I hadn't expected. Gold flew down. He smirked.

* * *

><p>Green stared at Giovanni.<p>

"One more step and he dies. So does the girl!" The boy didn't look like he was a killer. He didn't really look like he wanted to. I looked at Green as he looked at me, his eyes telling me that everything would be ok. I didn't think so. Green sighed as Gold took a step forward and Giovanni attempted to kill him. Green tried to get free. Then Giovanni let go. He fell to the ground, trying to get his breath back. Even angels need air. I didn't move and Gold stepped back. Cyrus stood up and Giovanni snapped. "Reverse the effect of Ruby please." Cyrus nodded and stepped forward.

"N-no... Please... No." Green muttered. Cyrus smirked and flew into the air, ignoring the boy. He tried to stand, but Giovanni glared at him. Then we heard a voice.

"Father. Enough is enough. Let them go."

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's short this time. Sorry. XD<strong>


End file.
